


月上冰河

by JHelium



Series: 情热之魂 [6]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, 或可称为嫂子文学, 狗血八点档家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 月光照在冰河上，她静静地听着冰开裂的脆响，听着欲望的河流的咆哮。只要葛温德林还需要她，她就会一直听下去，一直一直。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin & The Nameless King, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Ashen One, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Original Female Character, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Reader, The Nameless King (Dark Souls)/Original Female Character, The Nameless King/Ashen One, The Nameless King/Reader
Series: 情热之魂 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883194
Kudos: 11





	月上冰河

**Author's Note:**

> 灰烬成为不死人之前的故事。承接之前的All灰烬PWP系列，为了不引起困惑，本篇中使用第三人称指代火之时代的主角。  
> 无名/灰烬前提（见前篇《火之旧梦》），沙力万/灰烬暗示。  
> 前篇：掠食者（李奥纳德）坦白从宽（欧贝克） 至憾（霍克伍德）致命沉沦（不死队）火之旧梦（无名）

凡人都会老，她觉得自己也差不多到时候了。第一，她变得失眠多梦。第二，她开始不分季节地感到寒冷，手脚冰凉，思维中负责快乐的部分也进入冬眠，不再运作。葛温德林将她的症状归因于伊鲁席尔的气候，命令她搬到有地暖的房间，并让仆人添置了一人高的壁炉。她感谢他的好意，同时认为这是一种浪费。她治不好了。自长王子走后，有些东西永远地熄灭了。

因此，她在画中世界并不感到不适。到哪里都是冷，到哪里都一样。葛温德林、普莉希拉和幽儿希卡在雪地中交谈，她站在一旁警戒，手放在剑柄上，凝望重重冰雪。她刻意站得稍远，让自己听不见王室成员们的对话。手要冻僵了，她把掌心按在剑柄末端用以保持重量平衡的圆球上，不断地活动五指，试图使它们保持灵活。

背后响起积雪被鞋底碾过的咯吱声。她回过头，葛温德林牵着幽儿希卡向她走来。“走吧。”他说。

她转身，没有马上迈开腿。她习惯性地要落后两位王族一步，走在与自己的身份相匹配的位置上，同时保护他们的后背。然而葛温德林停下了。

“你的手很冷？”他问。

她小小地吃了一惊。她以为葛温德林没在看她这边。“有一点。”

葛温德林伸出手，握住她被铁甲覆盖的手。他没有解释，一手牵着她，一手牵着幽儿希卡，重新开始向前走。她沉默地服从，尽管看不出这一行为的意义为何。葛温德林的体温不可能穿透钢铁，也不可能捂暖她的手，她根本什么也感受不到。都是无用功。

很久以后，幽儿希卡对她说，他一定很爱你。他愿意在那么冷的天里，用连手套也没有穿的手去握你结霜的盔甲。那又冷又痛，尤其是松开的时候，会生生撕下一块皮。她立刻意识到幽儿希卡刚刚创造出一个绝佳的比喻；爱就是这么一种东西，即便知道结局痛苦又危险，也要坚持无视一切预兆和警告，愚蠢地做无用功。凡人为之痴迷，填词作赋，甘愿献出生命，而神明也不能免俗。

“这是我的荣幸。”她回答。

幽儿希卡扬起眉毛。她还很年轻，爱在她心中仍是一种浪漫的恩赐。“或许是我误解了，但是你说的就好像，接受和回应他的爱是……是……”她努力寻找合适的言辞，“一种义务。”

幽儿希卡没有误解。她的义务本就是服从，不包括思考、质疑和拒绝。她花了一辈子都没有学会最后一项。长王子要她跟随葛温德林，她就跟随葛温德林。葛温德林要她拔剑，她就拔剑。葛温德林要她举盾，她就举盾。如果葛温德林要她去死，她就去死。现在葛温德林不过是在漫长的默默忍耐后，要她把对他兄长的爱分给他一点，这过分吗？他要她爱他，她就爱他，然后独自用余生慢慢消化背叛的罪恶感，咀嚼苦果。

“不完全是这样。”她转移了话题，“您知道吗？我是看着葛温德林殿下长大的。我给您讲讲他小时候的故事吧。”

“啊，那太好了！但是不可以让他知道，对吧？”

“正是如此。”

她和葛温德林在花园里。因为腿的缘故，葛温德林不能骑马。于是她把他抱起来，让他骑在她肩上，拍拍他因坐在高处而紧张地抓住她的头发的手。“现在您是个有战马的骑士了。”

彼时的葛温德林又小又轻，银发齐颈，边缘微微卷曲。他开心地小声笑着，驾着她在树篱之间冲锋陷阵，追逐费莲诺尔的花斑猫。猫不堪其扰，一溜烟消失在廊柱后，去寻求它的小主人的庇护。葛温德林让她停下，伸手捉住一片将要落到她头发上的落叶。

“兄长什么时候回来呢？”他问。

“看见这只手了吗，殿下？”她伸直手臂，给他看她竖起的手指，一边说一边一根根放下。“这根手指代表今天，这根是明天，这根是后天。到了这根手指，长王子殿下、翁斯坦和骑士们就回来啦。”

“他们会给我带一片龙鳞回来，对不对？兄长答应过的。我还从来没有见过龙呢。”

“是的。长王子殿下言出必行。”

她和葛温德林在高塔上。清瘦的少年神明的身高与她持平，冠冕式的面具上滚动着冷冷的金属反光，在尖刺顶端坠落。

“兄长什么时候回来呢？”他问。

“过一阵吧。”她尽力使自己的声音听起来可信。“等他气消，以及等陛下气消。他们的骄傲一脉相承，不会轻易原谅，只有时间能够开解。我们一起耐心地等一等，好吗？”

“好。”葛温德林把一缕被风吹乱的银发拨回原位，“可是我很想他。”

她没有看他，视线越过高塔边缘，定格在远方的地平线上。太阳从那里升起，照耀大地，使万物生长。

“我也是。”她说。

她和葛温德林在议事厅里。从洛斯里克来的使者向他行礼，倒退出了大门。空旷而寒冷的殿堂中只剩下他们两个人，葛温德林仍以王者的仪态一动不动地坐在大厅尽头的王座上，但站在他身后的她知道他累了。他累的表现就是脊背比平时弯三公分，仅此而已。面具遮住他的表情，她只能看到他紧抿的嘴唇。

他是太累了。他是王，亚诺尔隆德最后的神，整个世界的重担压在他肩头，无人可以分担。包括她，看着他长大的，发誓把生命献给他的骑士。

“……兄长什么时候回来呢。”他喃喃道，直勾勾地盯着前方的空气。

她向前半步，在他身侧单膝跪下，盔甲和剑鞘碰撞，发出轻微的钢铁相击声。她仰视她的王子，对他和自己撒谎。“他会回来的。”

葛温德林缓缓转过头，她看见面具边缘渗出一滴泪珠，划过苍白的脸颊。而他的面孔裸露在她视线中的部分仍然如雕塑般冷漠，找不到被难以控制的情感侵扰的迹象。他是一尊流泪的神像。

于是她知道自己该怎么做了。或者说，他希望她怎么做。她握住王座的扶手，直起身，轻轻地碰了一下葛温德林发凉的嘴唇，然后迅速后退，仿佛害怕玷污了什么圣洁的东西。

她和长王子在山丘上。他们在马背上遥望落日。他俊朗的侧脸镀上一层温暖的金红色，她看着他，眼睛酸涩。

“我现在和您的弟弟在一起。”她说，沉重的愧疚压在舌尖，使自白变得艰难，“您一定很生我的气，对不对？”

长王子侧头看她，嘴角噙着浅淡的微笑，像一滴蜂蜜在清水中融化。

“您离开的时候，命令我好好照顾他。可我觉得您不是这个意思。但您一定早就发现了，连我都可以察觉到的事情，您不可能毫无知觉。”她感到眼泪积在眼眶，“我一直以为那是孩子的一时心血来潮……我以为等他长大，他就会意识到他完全可以去爱更好的人……”

长王子用不赞同的眼神看她，轻轻摇了摇头，仿佛在说：不要妄自菲薄，你是最好的。

“我该怎么看待这件事呢，殿下？服从是骑士的天职和美德，我顺应了葛温德林殿下的愿望，我爱他，我希望他幸福。我做错了吗？”

长王子伸出手，覆着茧的手指碰到她的脸颊，泪水在他指尖蒸发。他抓起缰绳，夹了一下马腹，最后对她笑了一次，就驱马走进落日中去了。

她独自走在冰河上，月光在冰盖上出巡，营造平静的幻象。凛冽的寒风让她发抖，缩起身体，牙齿打颤。

一道裂缝劈开冰层，如迟缓的闪电。在她脚下，灰暗的河流一刻不歇地涌动，低吼，翻滚，压抑爆发的冲动。它无声地等待多年，可是不能永远地等下去。今天就是它得偿所愿的日子。

坠入冰河的头几秒，她没有任何感觉。而后，她像被浸入沸油，被结冰的火焚烧，浑身剧烈地抽搐起来。烧伤和冻伤走到尽头，原是同一个终点。

有人摇醒了她。所有的梦都消散了，她在一个怀抱中睁开眼，首先看见床上的华盖，而后是身旁的葛温德林。他的银发散在光裸的肩头和胸前，银金色眼睛在至纯的月光中闪闪发亮，呈现出震慑人心的浅色。

“你又做噩梦了。”他伸出手，覆上她的脸颊。

“不是噩梦。”她的手掌按住葛温德林的手背。她犹豫了一下，没有说下去——我梦见了您。

您就是那条冰河，年复一年地忍耐着嫉妒，孤独，痛苦，和您不愿承担却必须承担的责任。如果我跳进去，我能温暖您吗？我不知道。但为了那虚无缥缈的一线希望，我愿尽力一试，哪怕最终迎来悲惨的结局。这就是我，我们的命运吧。

“你在发抖，像很冷的样子。”他垂下眼，银色长睫像雪。“你还是觉得冷吗？”

“有一点。是老毛病了，殿下。您不必挂心。”

他抱紧了她，挽弓的手臂纤瘦，却惊人的有力。他的蛇一条条缠绕上她的脚踝，像锁链，光滑的鳞片亲昵地蹭过她的皮肤，好似在安慰。

“这样呢？会觉得暖和一些吗？”

会，但是就一点。葛温德林的身体也并不热，不像他的兄长。黯影太阳终究不是真正的太阳。蛇是冷血动物。他只是一意孤行地把自己单薄的体温分给她，盲目地期待能改变些什么。

“这样就好多了。”她说，喉咙被谎言的荨麻蛰痛。

参加新的暗月骑士的受封典礼前的那个晚上，她是在葛温德林的床上度过的。他太瘦了，挺起纤细的腰时，肋骨的形状清晰可辨。他的五官早已长开了，清秀，苍白，极尽精致脆弱的美。热烈的爱意笼罩葛温德林的面孔，催生出一种病态的美丽。她伏在他身上，小心地以手臂支撑身体，以免压到他。她的黑发从耳后滑落，融进他熔银般的发里。

他美得像一束月光。她在这种美中短暂地迷失，低下头，吻他单薄的嘴唇。他的味道寡淡，也干净，如同新雪，却莫名地在搅动与交缠中激起情欲。有蛇攀上她的小腿，以微弱的力道将她扯向他。她注视着他的双眼，沉下身，将他纳入体内。

葛温德林吸了一口气，身体绷紧，纤长的手指抓紧她的后背，指甲划出血痕。她腿上的蛇也一口咬住她，尖牙刺进她的皮肤。他挺腰，无声地要求她给他更多。她怀着单纯的怜爱，慢慢地动了起来。葛温德林艰涩地叹息，用微不可闻的声音低低呼唤她的名字。

“我在，殿下。”她吻他的颧骨，勉力控制着自己的渴望，以他们熟悉的节奏收紧身体，一寸寸包裹住他。谁也不能否认愉悦，在葛温德林的床上，她的身体是一只熟透的水果。他轻轻一碰，丰沛的汁液就流下他们摩挲着的腿根，在皮肤上随着交合的动作一次次抹开湿黏。她抚摸他的大腿，顺着肌肉的线条抚上骨骼形状清晰的膝盖，蛇身在她的手掌下起伏。蛇牙没有松开，她也没有挣扎。在情潮中，承受刺痛也是甜蜜。

葛温德林淡色的嘴唇被他咬成蔷薇的颜色。他秀气的眉蹙起，像要哭泣，眼圈泛出粉红。他敞开自己，倾泻脆弱，抱着她就像担心她随时会像他的兄长一样离去，再也不回来。

他们第一次结合的时候，葛温德林的自制力消失得比今天还彻底。他抛弃了一切礼仪，发疯似的亲她，狂热却青涩，在每一个地方留下痕迹。他此前所有的经验恐怕都限于藏书室里某些本不该存在的书籍，甚至不知道该怎么吸吮出吻痕。她看着努力掩饰窘迫的葛温德林，不觉得好笑，只觉得更爱他。

您可以直接咬我，殿下，如果您愿意的话。她说。

他一口咬在她肩头。她流血了，但她感到幸福。长王子离开后就沉寂了的欲望在她身体里苏醒，比任何时候都凶狠，几乎摧毁她的理智。仅仅是葛温德林的进入就让她高潮了一次，眼泪淌下她的眼角，打湿了鬓发。他不知所措地停下动作，以为自己做错了什么。

她握住他的手腕，声音都变得沙哑。请继续。您想怎么做都可以，弄痛我也没关系。

这是堤坝上的最后一道阀门。事后葛温德林很愧疚，执着一把细齿梳，耐心地梳理她的头发，同时低声说，兄长一定从来不会这样。

您能答应我一件事吗？她说。

你说。

请不要在这种时候提起长王子殿下。她别过头，无法直视葛温德林的眼睛，确信自己是一个罪人。于是他不说话了，房间里只剩下梳齿探入长发的声音。

两人都抵达终点后，葛温德林仍然埋在她的身体里，不肯抽出去。他慢慢地放松下来，怀着歉疚抚摸他在她身上留下的伤痕。她敲敲他的手背，意思是不用抱歉。他们不发一语地拥抱着，看着月光在地面上一点点移动。

葛温德林困倦地把脸靠在她颈侧，翕动的嘴唇蹭着她的血管。你是我最后的……他说到一半，没了声响。月光照在冰河上，她静静地听着冰开裂的脆响，听着欲望的河流的咆哮。只要葛温德林还需要她，她就会一直听下去，一直一直。

她站在葛温德林身后，观看暗月骑士团新成员的宣誓仪式。葛温德林持一柄长剑，在单膝跪地的沙力万肩头左右各轻拍一下。“……汝自此便已成暗月之剑，为暗月骑士团的正式骑士。汝须尽骑士之责，且借此纹章铭记于心。”

沙力万应声起身，他有一张稍显阴郁的英俊面孔，身材高而瘦，像一棵树。而她想起多年以前，她跪在与这个年轻男人相同的位置，向同一位神明宣誓效忠。那时他多小啊，又矮又瘦，头发也短短的，还问我是男人还是女人呢——想到此处，她忍不住露出一个微笑。她抬头，撞进沙力万探询的眼睛。

那究竟是一种怎样的眼神，她说不好。她只觉得有那么一瞬间像穿着薄靴子结结实实地踩进了雪水坑里。她立刻把嘴角熨平了，转而一心一意盯着葛温德林的后脑。

仪式结束后，葛温德林告诉她，沙力万是一位极具天赋的魔法师。“是吗？那太好了。”她真心实意地说，“有了他，暗月骑士团会变得更好的。”

他们停在一扇高窗下，被切割成方块的亮光落在葛温德林身上。

“一切都会变得更好。”他应允道。一个雪花般的吻落在她发间，融化成光。


End file.
